1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to frictional drive wheels and more particularly relates to lagged drive wheels employed for frictionally driving conveyor belts of the continuous belt type.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Prior hereto frictional drive wheels have been lagged with asbestos, rubber and cotton to provide a frictional surface. In general, the prior art lagged drive wheels have a limited durability and period of usefulness. The lagging, which is subject to abrasive wear, requires fairly frequent replacement. In contradistinction, the frictional drive wheels of the present invention have enhanced durability in comparison to the prior art drive wheels. Accordingly, the drive wheels of the present invention require less frequent replacement and therefore advantageously reduce the down time of the apparatus incorporating them as drive wheel components. This provides for more efficient overall operations. The term "down time" refers to the period of time continuous belt apparatus is inoperative for repair and maintenance.
The drive wheels of the invention are also advantageous over wheels lagged with asbestos, the latter posing a health hazard to operating personnel as asbestos fibers abrade free of the wheel to be carried in the air.